The Outing
by lyvyrrehs25
Summary: What happens when Mikan and her friends have an outing?When will Natsume ever tell Mikan what is her true feelings for her?Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hello everyone..this is my first story..hope u like it..and don't forget to leave reviews..If my spellings were wrong..correct me..ENJOY READING!!!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 1**

Mikan and her friends decided to have an outing.They went to Mr.Narumi to ask his permission.Mikan knocked on Mr.Narumi's room.

MIKAN:Mr.Narumi,Mr.Narumi

NARUMI:(while opening the door)What is it Mikan-chan?

MIKAN:Well..ahhm..you see..my

NARUMI:What Mikan?(smiling)

MIKAN:My friends and I were having an outing..ahhm..we're here to ask permission..

NARUMI:Hmmm..I don't know..something might happen to all of you..

YUU:Then..why don't you come w/ us..

NARUMI:That's a great idea…okay I'll join you on your outing..

MIKAN:Arigatou Narumi-sensei!..okay then we'll be seing you at the front gate at 8am on Saturday

NARUMI:okay(w/ a smile on his face..)

Mikan and her friends are very happy except for Hotaru who are always emotionless.While they were walking,Mikan saw a raven haired boy and a blonde haired boy carrying a rabbit (NATSUME and RUKA.)

MIKAN:Hello Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun..

RUKA:Hello Mikan.(natsume of course didn't greeted Mikan again)

MIKAN:Ruka-pyon..do you want to join our outing?..

RUKA:I don't know..How about you Natsume..

NATSUME:Hnn..Whatever

RUKA:Okay Mikan me and Natsume will go

MIKAN:That's great!..front gate at 8am on Saturday..don't be late..

NATSUME:Look who's talki'n..you're the one who's always late on class..

MIKAN:(angry)WHY YOU..

ANNA:Mikan..let's go..

HOTARU:Yah dummy..I have many important things to do..

MIKAN:Coming guyz..

Days pass easily.Finally it's Saturday.The day of there outing.Anna,Nonoko,

Yuu,Koko,Hotaru,Natsume,Ruka and even Mr.Narumi.were at the front gate.As usual Mikan is late again.

HOTARU:Hey,where's Mikan?

NATSUME:She's the one setting this stupid outing now she's the one who's late..How stupid.(where could she be?I better check on her)natsume thought to himself.

Natsume left their meeting place to find Mikan.(oh how sweet..I wish I was Mikan)

NARUMI:Natsume where are you going?..in a second Mikan will be here and we're leaving.

NATSUME:I'm just gonna walk around Naru,I'll be back before polka dots shows up..(but the truth is he's gonna go to Mikan's room.)

While Natsume is walking,he bumped someone..KABLAM..It was Mikan.She was on her way to the front gate when she bumped Natsume.The"bumping" was not that strong,so Mikan didn't fell down.All she said was"Natsume you pervert,we're late for the outing."Mikan grab Natsume's hand and they ran as fast as they could until they reach their meeting place.

NARUMI:(smiling)Oh..Mikan-chan..you're just in time..Let's go..

Mikan and Natsume entered the bus.Since they were the last who entered the bus and there is only one pair of seat,they became seatmates.It was a long trip so Mikan fell asleep on Natsume's shoulder.He tried to remove it but Mikan's head keep falling down on his shoulder.Natsume didn't mind that even though it's too annoying.He just continued reading his manga.When he's finish,he has nothing to do.He stared at Mikan and touch her face but suddenly they pass on a rocky road so Mikan was awaken.She saw Natsume touching his face but Natsume slaps Mikan's face.

MIKAN:Why did you do that you pervert!!!!!(angry)

NATSUME:There's a mosquito on your face..stupid

They argued and argued until they heard Mr.Narumi said"We're here students".At last they've reached the MYSTERIOUS FOREST.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1..Hope you guyz enjoy reading..and don't forget the reviews..just wait for the next chapter..luv yah all..**

-**sherryvyl-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Hello everyone..this is my first story..hope u like it..and don't forget to leave reviews..If my spellings and grammars were wrong..correct me..ENJOY READING!!!Thank you very much to **Kate Dominique.**You help me a lot..

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 2**

MIKAN:(yawning and stretching her hands)..finally we're here..that was a long trip.

Mikan saw Hotaru she didn't gave Hotaru a hug because she's late and they were not seatmates,she decided to hug Hotaru but before that…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

MIKAN:(crying)Ow..Hotaru..you're so mean..everytime I hug you you,you always shoot me w/ that stupid bka gun of yours

HOTARU:That's because I don't want you're germs to get on me..dummy..

Yuu helped Mikan to stand up and told her to stop crying.

NATSUME:Stop it polka..you're too loud

RUKA:(tapping his rabbit)Don't mind her Natsume..She'll stop crying in a minute.

NARUMI:(smiling)You guyz..what are you still doing there..the others are launching their tent..(that's because Natsume,Ruka,Hotaru,Mikan and Yuu were the last students who left the bus)

So as the story goes,they launch their tent on a place near the river.They decide to rest a little bit.Some are playing board games like Yuu and Hotaru.Koko is reading everyone's mind and driving them crazy.Then Koko went to Natsume and Ruka.They were sitting on a tree far from the others.He tries reading Natsume's mind and it says"If only I can say it to you,that I can't stop thinking of you..that I love you..Mikan.."(Natsume is looking at Mikan when he thought of this..you know what I mean..)

KOKO:(shocked)What a..I cant believe it..Natsume you're in love w/ Mikan

RUKA:(shocked and confused)Natsume..is that really true?

NATSUME:Darn you Koko..you're reading my mind again..

He didn't answered Ruka's question..He just stand up and walk away fr.the tree.Natsume sat down near the followed him and sat beside him.They remain silent for a few minutes.Natsume was about to broke the silence when Mikan showed up wearing a tube and mini skirt.

MIKAN:(smiling)Hello Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun..Are you enjoying our outing?

RUKA:Ahhm..of course Mikan..How about you..?

MIKAN:Of course I enjoy it too..Ah..hmm..Wanna go take a bath on the river?

RUKA:Ahhm..sure..why not?

MIKAN:How about you Natsume?

NATSUME:I don't want.

MIKAN:Oh well..soothe yourself

Mikan and Ruka take a bath on the river.Soon everytone followed except for Hotaru whio is busy inventing.

RUKA:Hey Mikan-chan(toss some water to Mikan) (SPLAASH)

MIKAN:Why..you.(toss some water to Ruka)

Mikan started to laughed then Ruka laughed too while Natsume is looking at them having fun.(but the truth is he's jealous).Then they decided to get out of the water and start preparing for dinner.Anna,Nonoko and Yuu will cook their were assigned to do dishes.Well Hotaru is still inventing and she don't want to be disturbed.

NARUMI:Hey Mikan-chan..why don.t you gather woods so we can start to cook.

MIKAN:Oh..me?sure..no problem..

NARUMI:You better go..its getting darker..

MIKAN:Ok

Mikan started to search for woods.Natsume decided to follow him.Mikan saw Natsume following her.

MIKAN:Why are you following me Natsume?

NATSUME:(reading his manga again)I'm not following you..ah..i'm just here for a walk that's all.

MIKAN:Ok..Natsume..can I ask you something?

NATSUME:What?

MIKAN:(blushing)aahmm..Have you ever been in love?I mean do you have girlfriend now or maybe this past years..?

NATSUME:(blushing)why are you asking me dumb questions like that..?

MIKAN:I'm just..just curious

Natsume didn't answer the question.Mikan didn't ask the question again instead she gathered some woods.They didn't notice that they are already far from their camp siteThe two decided to get back to camp but…

MIKAN:Let's go back..its getting darker already

NATSUME:Yah..whatever

MIKAN AND NATSUME:Camp's that way(Mikan ponting to left and Natsume pointing to right)

MIKAN:No..this way pervert

NATSUME:Fine..I'll go this way

MIKAN:Wait Natsume..don't leave me here..(holding Natsume's hand)

So they search and search but after a few minutes..

MIKAN:Hey we've been here already..

NATSUME:How did you know?

MIKAN:I know because I saw that tree a while ago..

NATSUME:Maybe it's just the same kind of tree

MIKAN:No..coz the tree I saw a while ago has a heart molded on its bark..it's the same w/ this tree(pointing to the heart)

NATSUME:Oh I see

MIKAN:Then that means we're really lost..aaahh(panicking like an idiot)

NATSUME:Stop it polka..that won't get us out of here

MIKAN:(scared)I think the forest is playing tricks on us

That's right..the"Mysterious Forest is magical..Every full moon the forest becomes magical.Every person that enters the forest will be lost. But the magic will only last until morning comes..Bad luck for them all because it is full moon tonight.

AT THE CAMP..

NARUMI:Anybody seen Mikan-chan?

ANNA:We haven't seen her sensei..if we've seen her then we should be cooking right now.

KOKO:Yah..I'm starving..by the way where's Natsume?I've never seen him either..have you seen him Ruka?

RUKA:No..(where could they be he thought)

Then Hotaru shows up..

HOTARU:Anyone up for a cup of noodles?

RUKA:Oh sure..I want one

HOTARU:That would be 5 rabbits

RUKA:What a..I thought these were free..we're right here in the middle of creepy forest..nothing to eat and you're still thinking about money..(angry expression)

HOTARU:Do you want it or what?(emotionless again)

RUKA:Oh okay..here(giving 5 rabbits to Hotaru)

HOTARU:Okay..next

Until all of them has bought and eat..

**Finally done..Is my spelling of rabbits correct?if noy correct me..and thank's for the review **

_**funny sakura..**_

**-sherryvyl-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Hello everyone..this is my first story..hope u like it..and don't forget to leave reviews..If my spellings and grammars were wrong..correct me..Thank you very much to **Kate Dominique.**You help me a lot..i've been busy this past week so I don't have the time to continue my story. ..ENJOY READING!!!THANK S FOR THE REVIEWS:

**Leenstarz**

**Girlonthemove210**

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**

**Funny sakura**

**Serina hikari**

**Purplish024**

**DISCLAIMER**:I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 3**

Mikan and Natsume search and search until they got tired and they decided to rest on a tree.

MIKAN:I'm so tired and ..aahh..hungry..

NATSUME:Here..(throwing a chocolate bar to Mikan)

MIKAN:A chocolate bar?..for me?oh thank's,.I'm really hungry..how about you..?

NATSUME:Don't worry about me..i'm not hungry..(but then a growling sound follows)

MIKAN:Not hungry huh?..(she broke the chocolate into two)..here..(giving the half of the chocolate bar to Natsume..)

NATSUME:hn..(he didn't accept what the girl is giving to him)

MIKAN:Fine..I won't eat if you won't eat..hmmp..(crossing his arms)

NATSME:Okay..give me that..

Mikan didn't say anything.She just smiled.Meanwhile,Mr.Narumi and the others decided to search for Mikan and Natsume.

YUU:Mikan-chan..Natsume-kun..where are you?

ANNA:Mikan..Mikan

So they shouted and shouted but still no Mikan and Natsume.They didn't notice that they were only going on was so worried about his best friend while Hotaru is only calm and not worried about her so called best friend.

KOKO:This searching is making me tired and (yawning)sleepy..

ANNA:Yah..you're right

MR.NARUMI:It's getting late..I think we should get back to camp and continue to find them tomorrow..

Mr.Narumi led the way.After 2 hours of walking they still didn't find their camp and notice that they only came back from where they came from.

NONOKO:Mr. Narumi..what's happening..why why did we came back on this place.

MR.NARUMI:I think this forest is one of the magical forest..every full moon this forest became magical each person that will enter the forest will be lost..but I think it will only lasts 'till morning.

YUU:So that's the reason why we couldn't find Mikan and why we are only going in circles.

MR.NARUMI:I guess we're stuck here until morning..Why don't we rest here for a while.

HOTARU:That Mikan she's always putting me in trouble..Now I have to sleep on these trees..

RUKA:Nah..this wasn't so bad.

MR.NARUMI:Okay..let's all sleep now..

Everyone except for Hotaru fell asleep quickly.

HOTARU:ahh..I can't sleep..(then she stared at Ruka)..good thing I brought my camera..

She decided to take the picture of the innocent boy..

CLICK!!

HOTARU:All these years taking pictures of Ruka made me rich..(she smirk)

BACK TO MIKAN AND NATSUME

It was so dark and creepy in th forest and Mikan is so scared.so she decided to sit beside Natsume.

MIKAN:Aahm..Natsume can I sit beside you?

NATSUME:..whatever

MIKAN:Maybe Ruka was so worried about you right now..

NATSUME:Hn..

MIKAN:Hotaru..maybe she's still inventing right now..and not worried about me..but I still love her co'z she's my best friend..Aah..Natsume..why didn't you answer my question a while ago..

NATSUME:Because that's a dumb question..

MIKAN:Maybe you've been in love to a girl also..maybe she's an exact opposite of me..

NATSUME:No,all I want is a girl like you..(Natsume said it so fast that Mikan didn't catch it)

MIKAN:Sorry..ahhm I didn't quite catch that

NATSUME:Nah..Nothing..I just said you're right

MIKAN:Ahh..ok

The two remained silent until Mikan fell asleep.Natsume moved her head on his shoulder and stare at her beautiful angelic face until Natsume finally fell asleep.

**..okay end of chapter 3..hope u like it..and again if I had wrong spelling and grammar..correct me..  
**

**-sherryvyl-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Hello everyone..this is my first story..hope u like it..and don't forget to leave reviews..If my spellings and grammars were wrong..correct me...I've been busy this past week so I don't have the time to continue my story. ..ENJOY READING!!!THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:

**Girlonthemove210**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Whitedovequenniehime**

**Tyne 16**

**Purplish024**

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Gakuen Alice..

**Chapter 4  
**

Morning came.Mr.Narumi and the others woke up and decided to continue their searching.After 30 mins. of walking in the forest,they finally found Mikan and Natsume,sleeping on a tree.Mikan was awakened by the voice of Mr.Narumi.

MIKAN:Huh..Mr. Narumi..you guys..you finally found us..

MR.NARUMI:Thank goodness you're alright

NATSUME:..Hnn.

MIKAN:HOTARRUU!!!!!

The bruntette hug her so called best friend..Hotaru Imai but before she can do that..

BAKA BAKA

MIKAN:Ow Hotaru..(crying)..you meanie

HOTARU:That's just right for you idiot..

Yuu,well of course try to help and comfort Mikan.

YUU:..ahh..we better get going

MR.NARUMI:Oh yah..we should get back to camp,eat our breakfast then go back to the academy immediately

Then they all heard a growling sound..

MIKAN..they all said

MIKAN:Ah sorry guys..i'm really hungry eh

So they all get back to camp and ate their breakfast.After that they decided to get back to the academy.

IN THE BUS

Ruka decided to ask Natsume if he really love Mikan because it's really bothering him.

_Flashback_

_Then Koko went to Natsume and Ruka.They were sitting on a tree far from the others.He tries reading Natsume's mind and it says"If only I can say it to you,that I can't stop thinking of you..that I love you..Mikan.."(Natsume is looking at Mikan when he thought of this..you know what I mean..)_

_KOKO:(shocked)What a..I cant believe it..Natsume you're in love w/ Mikan_

_RUKA:(shocked and confused)Natsume..is that really true?_

_NATSUME:Darn you Koko..you're reading my mind again.._

_He didn't answered Ruka's question..He just stand up and walk away fr.the tree.Natsume sat down near the followed him and sat beside him._

_End of flashback_

RUKA:Ah Natsume..

NATSUME:What?

RUKA:Ahmm..never mind

He doubted that he and his best friend will argue so he didn't continue the questionAfter a long trip,they finally get back to the academy.

**-end of chapter 4- **

..**sorry if it's a short chapter..i'm just really busy..i'll try to update as soon as I could..anyway I hope you like this chapter..don't forget to leave reviews..thanks..**

**-sherryvyl-**


End file.
